Talk:Shirohebi/@comment-25547106-20160114200052/@comment-27833242-20160221022429
"And I th- *HIC!* And I tho- *Hic* shought (Thought) heaven wash for died peopppurrr..." Was the graceful and kind line I speak to the Shirohebi, before I pitch forward and slam head first into a table. The resulting crash makes enough noise for THE WHOLE F**KING TEMPLE to wake up and rush toward her room. The next morning, I wake to a deadly hangover, a painful headache, and smelling of... rose petals. Opening one eye, I see that there is a warm bath drawn, my clothes replaced with a thin, white bathe robe that many monks and priestesses wear. With a slow sit up, I shiver and sneeze, which angers the Hangover Demon in my skull. Immediately, the hammer begins pounding away, before smelling salts drive it off quickly. Looking upwards from the pale, slender hand, I see... the Shirohebi. Soon, the events of last night come into my mind, and I go bright red from horror. "My dear lady, I am horrified I would... I had no ill intents to- oooh...." My talking still hurts my head, but to a lesser degree. With a groan, I rub my temples and frown, but feel her hand gently stroke my hair, as she giggles. Immediately, that bell like sound causes my heart to melt, and I feel... compelled to love her. But as a Mercenary, one who kills for money, I am not able to wed such a perfect being. "I am honored that such a... well, a handsome man would... call me heavenly. Our goddess has instructed that I care for you as much as I can, before you must leave... i...if you wish to, that is! We will not... I mean...!" Her stuttering is soon reinforced with a lovely blush that causes my heart to begin racing. The color matches her ruby red lips, those petal covered cheeks. My eyes have never before seen such perfection in this world, nor shall they ever again. Raising myself up slightly, the Shiroheb turns away and seeks out a towel, stammering as she does so. "M....May I fetch you some food? T...Tea? C..care for me-I mean my smelling salts to aid you? N... not that I would refuse y... oh dear..." With that, she flees out of the room, as I stare at her backside. I should leave soon, so that I do not offend her or the others. ***(Six months Later)*** I still haven't left. Working as the protector of the shrine maidens, I use my special skills of fighting to guard the women when they bathe. I am joined by some of my old friends, as well as new ones. The seven of us, one for each of the handmaidens it seems, are easily swayed by the perfection those white haired beauties bring us. But I have my eyes set upon Hia, the Shirohebi who cared for me. For days, I write poems in Haiku of her hair, her fair skin, even of her beautiful breath and how it smells of peaches. Yet nothing can prepare me to give them to her. I curse myself, knowing I would face a thousand men a thousand times, yet to reveal my feelings is an impossible curse. "Master Sanji? Are you ill?" Hia's beautiful bell like voice carries to me, as I gulp and turn to her. The water flows and cascades down her body, and with it, my heart finally must speak. "Ill? No, my Hia... no illness is this strong. No disease is this debillitating! No, what I am... is struck. Your gaze is my drug, your voice is a command I can never remove from my mind! You speak words so soft and warm, I wish to make them a blanket, so that we may lay under them together! I have never desired a woman so much as I desire you! I want you to beg my name during the hot, passion filled nights, and to hold your hand as we travel the days together, going to our old age, and raise children! Hia, my heart is unable to bear the truth: I am in love with you!" My speech brings more than just a blush to Hia's face. It brings the others, who watch from behind brush and trees. it brings the Ryu Goddess, who giggles at the shocked expression of my beloved's face. However, she soon becomes overjoyed... and then lead me into a pleasureful paradise, one I reenter every chance I can. No more will I kill for money... I defend my beloved, AND our children.